Caitlyns sudden love of Christmas
by JoeJonasBiggestFan
Summary: caitlyn had a chain of bad luck on christmas. can one guy change that? naitlyn.REPOSTED!


Hey guys! I was feeling in a Christmas mood and got this. I read a story a while ago and it was in this type, which is in no ones pov. So please review!!!

At first, caityln hated Christmas.

Her grandparents had died on Christmas. She loved them alot

Her sister left for college on Christmas. She missed her terribly.

Her small brother dies from cancer on Christmas. She wished he was alive.

And her cousin got diagnosed with diabetes on Christmas. She felt sorry for her.

Caitlyn was sitting alone one Christmas eve. She wished nate was there. Nate was her best friend. She had known him since they were four. They had met in pre school when Caitlyn offered to share her crayons and they have been inseperable since. Caitlyn has been secretly in love with him all these years, and had never told him. She new that he would never fall for her like she had for him. She eyes started to water. Oh who would fall for a girl like her. Ugly, stupid, girl like her. Well in her thoughts. Then her doorbell rang. She got up, not bothering to wipoe her tears and opened the door.

Nate was sitting in his living room on Christmas eve. He was bored to death. He wanted to go to Caitlyns house. Oh Caitlyn. Hes been secretly in love with her, but was scared to tell her. No matter how much persuading his brothers have done to him, he still wouldn't budge. He knew that Caitlyn deserved better than him. She was smart, beautiful, funny, and talented. Nate got up and put his jacket on. He has had enough.

He couldn't stand not being with Caitlyn. It was killing him inside. He wouldn't spend his chritmas eve alone. He was going to tell Caitlyn one and for all. No backing out. He reached her house and knocked the door. A few minutes later, the door opened to find a sad looking Caitlyn.

" catie what wrong?" he asked her,worried. "why are you crying?"

"nothing nate" she said, wiping her tears, opening the door wider to let nate in. he came in and sat on the couch and Caitlyn did the same.

"whats wrong Caitlyn?" he asked her again.

" nothing I was just watching a sad movie" she said. He looked at the tv then at Caitlyn again.

" the tv isn't even on cait" he said.

"right" said Caitlyn, feeling dumb. "well I…uh…..was thinking about my grandparents" she lied roughly. He seemed to buy it though.

" aww catie com here" he said, pulling her onto his lap. " its okay sometimes life has some problems, you just have to learn to get through them"

" your right nate" she said to him. " why are you here?"

" I figured I'd keep my best friend company on Christmas eve" he said to her. She inwardly sighed. Best friends. That's all they'll ever be. Friends.

Nate sighed. It was now or never.

"listen catie there something I have to tell you" she nodded to show she was listening.

" a while ago, I realized I …uh……what im saying is……I don't want to think of you as a friend" he said. She started to tear up. He saw the tears and panicked.

"aww Caitlyn I didn't mean it like that…….gosh im so stupid… what im trying to say is that I really like you" he said." No wait let me say that again. I really love you. Would you like to be my girlfriend" he said, glancing at Caitlyn nervously.

As for Caitlyn, she was shocked. Shocked that the boy of her dreams was asking her out. That the one she loved loved her back. She just stood there and stated to tear up again from the happiness in her. Nate though, he took this the wrong way.

" oh gosh im sorry Caitlyn I didn't mean to mess our friendship and I know you don't like me like that but please….please cait don't leave me im sorry, I'll try to get over it, I have to please Caitlyn don't leave" he begged her,on the verge of Caitlyn could have swore that she saw a tear leave his eye. But she wasn't worrying about that. He loved her. He actually loved her. She silenced him by kissing him passionetly.

" ofcourse I'll be your girlfriend, nate" she told him.

" I love you" nate said to Caitlyn

"I love you too" she told him back.

And this is why Caitlyn found a new love to Christmas.

Sorry it was short!what do you think? Please please review!!! an early merry Christmas to everyone!

-JoeJonasBiggestFan


End file.
